Hyper Dimension
by Howlitzer
Summary: Two girls, the same yet completely different, meet on a journey to change the future as they know it. Whether both of their futures will exist in the end, though, is another story entirely.
1. Twist of Fate 1

"Sakura…"

"Don't worry, we'll make it out. We just have to…"

Two girls stood on the roof of a skyscraper, flames burning all around them. Sakura Avalon, the one chosen to prevent a terrible disaster, and Madison Taylor, her childhood friend.

The two of them were only ten years old, yet had come close to death and danger many times before, trying to capture the mystical Clow Cards that had been scattered far and wide.

The situation now was beyond dangerous at this point. If they couldn't stop this one, then…

"Madison. I need you to stay back, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. Be careful, Sakura."

She smiled as she looked back. "I will, don't worry."

She closed her eyes, placing her hands around the key on her neck.

"Key of Clow…"

The key began to glow.

"Power of magic, power of light. Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!"

In a swift motion, she grabbed the sealing wand and pulled out a card.

"I have to be quick…or else I'll lose Madison, too. I can't have that."

Her grip on the wand tightened.

"I won't lose anyone else…"

She tossed the card into the air and struck it with the wand.

"Watery! Let's put this fire out!"

A huge wave of water rushed towards the flames, but even as they hit, the flames still burned on.

"So it won't be that easy, then. It doesn't matter since I know what this card is…Firey!"

The flame spirit appeared and looked at Sakura coldly.

_Somehow, that doesn't seem right. The cards aren't supposed to be like this, are they? Recently, they've all been so strong to the point where…_

A painful memory came to her, but she shook it out to focus on the task ahead of her.

"It doesn't matter. I have to capture them, regardless. I'll try this…"

Another card appeared in her hands, and she struck it with the wand.

"Sword!"

The wand had changed into a double-edged sword.

Madison looked on with concern. Reading Sakura's body language, she looked tired…and the fact that she was about to summon a third card didn't help matters. She figured transforming the cards was work enough, and Sakura was really pushing herself now.

"Sakura…"

"One…more! Windy!"

A vortex of wind now wrapped itself around the blade.

"Okay…one more time, Watery!"

The water spirit changed itself into a gigantic wave again, rushing towards Firey. Sakura charged forward as fast as she could, eyes steeled with resolve.

"Come on!"

As she swung the sword down, a powerful blast of water hit the flames, putting most of them out and subduing the flame spirit.

Sakura panted as the cards returned to their original forms in her hands.

"I…I did it. An element card, too. Finally...now, to…"

She sunk to her knees, barely able to stand. All of that took a lot out of her.

"Ah…I have to get…up. Just for a little bit…so I…can seal it."

"Sakura!"

"Madison…"

"Thank goodness, you're okay!"

"Yeah…I said I would be, right?"

Suddenly, the few burning areas started to flare up again.

"Shoot! There's no time…!"

A blast of flame roared towards the two, with Sakura trying to do something about it…

_Why…why won't my body move properly? I can't use a card…!_

She was thrown back along the ground, her body in agony.

"Sakura!" Madison saw Sakura struggle to get up, the flames roaring on and getting even stronger.

"It's just a front...the card is still weak, and using the last of its strength right now. At least, that's what it looks like...if only Sakura could get an opening!"

Madison closed her eyes, thinking of what she could possibly do at this time.

Sakura staggered in the direction of the flame spirit.

"I won't…lose…to you!"

She tried to summon a card, but started to panic when nothing happened, her body then going numb with pain.

_I still can't... What is...?_

Madison had already broken into a furious sprint, and Sakura's eyes were wide with terror as a wall of flame came towards her.

_Am I going to die...?_

She then felt herself start to float through the air, and for a moment, managed to turn her head.

Madison's arms were outstretched, her eyes filled with tears, but a smile was on her face.

_I made it…_

Sakura tried to say her name as the world moved in slow motion. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. She reached out for Madison as she went through the air.

A soft voice reached her ears just then.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

Madison's face at that moment was etched into her memory, a soft glow surrounding her.

_I'm happy...even like this, I'm happy, because..._

_Sakura is..._

Sakura tried to say her name again, watching as she disappeared into the wall of flame.

She hit the ground, but managed to find some of her balance as she landed upright. Her mind was empty except for the words she knew she had to say, as she ran with the last of her strength towards the flame spirit and its dimming flames.

For Madison's sake. It was only because of her that this moment came.

"I command you to return to your rightful form...Firey!"

She struck the spirit with the wand and watched as it returned to its form as a card.

Sakura reached for it, but fell to the ground unconscious before she could do so.

* * *

It was a few hours later before she woke up again, lying atop her own bed and wrapped in warm sheets. A familiar face stood over her.

"Tori…"

"You okay, kid?"

Her response was cold and distant, as she remembered Madison's last moments.

_She was..._

"No. I don't think...I'll ever be."

He could only look on with frustration.

The Sakura he had known was now gone, in every way. His smiling, joyful little sister wouldn't be coming back, ever.

"All of the cards…I'll catch them. I have nothing else to live for anymore."

Tori wanted to tell her that she was wrong; that she had more to live for than that, but…even he was not sure of that anymore.

All of the people they loved…they were gone. Every one of them, lost to the power of the Clow Cards.

Father…Li...Madison...they were among those that were exposed to the Clow Cards. All of Sakura's friends at school, the people she knew...even they were gone now.

"I'm not as strong as you, Sakura. We're on different levels, you know."

"You're the only person I have left, Tori. I need you..."

"But what if something happened to me? Wouldn't you cry?"

"I don't know…I think…I've forgotten how to cry."

The doorbell of the Avalon house shook the two of them out of their thoughts.

"Just stay and rest, Sakura."

"…Yeah."

Tori scratched his head and went downstairs to open the door.

"It's been a while, Tori."

"Huh." He looked at the person standing there in near disbelief. Of all the people to show up…Layla Mackenzie.

"You weren't overtaken as well…?"

"For now, at least. Though these cards have seemingly been getting stronger…"

"Um…come in. Sakura's resting upstairs, but I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. We both had you pegged as dead by now."

"Thanks. How is she, though? I mean, after…"

"She was getting over it, I think, but earlier today…when she caught the Firey…"

"...What happened?"

Tori took a deep breath before continuing.

"…Madison's gone, too."

Layla put a hand over her chest, a pained expression on her face. "I don't want to believe something like that…"

"Me neither, but…I couldn't sense her anywhere. Sakura was pretty beat up when I got to her, so Madison put herself in danger for her sake…at least, that's what I make of it."

"You're probably right."

"I think because of what happened today…her heart is drifting further and further away. I'm not sure how much more she can take…so I guess I have to make sure that I don't die as well, now."

"I might be able to find something that you guys could use…"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I can only show you once all of the cards are captured."

"Okay…" The two made their way upstairs to Sakura's room.

"Tori?"

"Hey, we have a visitor."

Layla smiled as she walked over to Sakura. "It's nice to see you again."

"Miss…Mackenzie…"

She stared at her teacher in disbelief. "It's really…you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm really here, and I want to help you."

The light in Sakura's eyes then faded away. "How is that? The remaining cards are way too strong, and even if we do get to them...what happens then? What about all of the people who got hurt and killed because of this?"

"The answer lies with you, Sakura. Can I see the book for a moment?"

Sakura pulled the book that originally contained the Clow Cards out of a drawer, and placed it on her bed.

"How many cards were in the deck?"

"Fifty-two. I looked through most of the deck before Windy blew it all away."

"How many do you have so far?"

"I have…forty-nine."

"So, only three more. How do you feel, Sakura?"

"Miss Mackenzie…you know that my power hasn't grown at all since the cards started acting up."

"…I suspected so."

"What could we do about it, then?" Tori asked.

"Nothing right now. We just have to find and capture the last few cards, and then…I might be able to help somehow. There was a power meant for you, Sakura, but because of the way things unfolded, we'll have to try and use it in a different way."

"So…the last three…"

"Man…this is going to be tough."

"I'm sure you both can handle it. I have a lot of faith."

"Alright, go get some rest, kid. You deserve it."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Sakura Avalon woke up the next day, light shining through her window. She could smell breakfast being made downstairs.

"Mm…I wonder what Tori's making…"

Maybe he was trying to make her feel better…somehow, it was helping, if only a little.

She got dressed for school and went downstairs, only to freeze up in disbelief at the person she saw in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sakura."

"…Dad…you're…"

"Sakura? Are you ok-?"

She ran over and embraced him as tightly as she could. "I'm…I'm so happy…it was all a nightmare…"

"Nightmare? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a bad dream, Dad. Where's Tori?"

"Haven't seem him around. He probably left before I got up. How are you for time, Sakura?"

"Great! I can finally enjoy the best breakfast around!"

"Oh, it's not all that great."

"You really are the best, Dad," Sakura said, smiling.

_It was just a horrible nightmare…thank goodness. Although, it seems like…_

She shook the thoughts out of her head. "I shouldn't worry about something like that…oh, Dad."

"Yes?"

"The clock looks like it's broken. Maybe we should fix it later…"

* * *

"Sakura!"

"Madison!"

"It's a great morning, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

The two friends met up on the way to school.

"Have you seen Tori around, Madison?"

"No, I haven't. He must have left early today."

"Dad said so, too. He's usually around in the mornings, though...hmm."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see him around later on."

"Yeah, you're right." She smiled. "I'm glad you're around, Madison. I worry way too much."

"It's just who you are, Sakura. You have a big heart, you know?"

Sakura noticed a silver watch on Madison's wrist. "When did you get that?" she said, pointing to it.

"Oh, it was just a few days ago..."

"I see..."

It looked like it needed adjusting somewhat, but more than that...she had the feeling she had seen it somewhere before.

Soon enough, math class was about to begin...which Sakura disliked, being her worst area.

"Man...I really don't like this..."

She wondered where Miss Mackenzie was, as well. She was always early to class.

"That's a nice brooch, Rita!"

"Oh...thank you. I just got it yesterday, and it looked pretty...I was kind of drawn to it, actually."

"Can I see it?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." She took a good look at the brooch, noting a strange feeling as she did.

"It's really nice..."

_Why does this seem so familiar? It's almost like...like..._

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just that today is strange."

"Like how?"

"Well, like..."

She happened to glance over at the clock.

It had stopped completely.

She acted on a reflex and pushed Madison away from her, Rita bringing her arm down and slicing through the nearby desk.

"What's happening?"

"Something's wrong with Rita!"

"Hey, snap out of it!"

"Sakura, Rita is…!" They both stared at the girl with a sword in her hand.

"I can't…believe…"

It was then that Sakura realized what was happening. The reason everything seemed so familiar, that everything was like this was because it had all happened before.

She had been thrown into the past.

That meant that the people she had met, that she had talked to...they weren't even really there, were they?

The actual dream...she was standing inside of it. All of the horrible things that had happened, those were all real. Now there were two choices before her.

She could choose to leave everything as it was, let things go on and stay in this part of time forever...or leave this peaceful dream and face reality once more.

"Sakura! It's-"

"Yes, I know. I'll help her, don't worry."

Sakura produced the Illusion Card as she summoned her sealing wand, bright light filling the room.

She didn't hesitate for even a moment, activating the card and knocking the sword out of Rita's hand as she was distracted.

"I command you to return to your rightful form! Sword!"

The world around her started to fade into oblivion, leaving her floating in a space filled with stars. Sakura felt she knew what this was.

"All of it adds up...the clocks weren't moving. I was in a place separate from the rest of time. That's why Tori and Miss Mackenzie weren't around, either. You're...the Time card, right?"

An old man in a cloak appeared, his face hidden as he held an hourglass in his hands.

"So I was right. You're not like the others, though...you're a lot nicer. I wish I could stay in that place you made for me, but...I have to go back. I have to face the world I came from. Even though I want to just..."

"The future is only your dream."

Sakura looked at the old man with interest. "Only...my dream?"

"Yes...the future is only your dream."

"I...I see." She didn't quite understand what that meant, but...

"Thank you."

Somehow, she had a bit more hope.

"I command you to return to your rightful form! Time!"

_The future...is only my dream. It sounds like it makes sense, but...I don't know why. I don't know how to use that advice right now._

Sakura watched the world around her change to pure white...it continued and didn't look to be stopping.

She looked down at her hands, only to realize they were fading away. She couldn't see anything but white space in front of her.

"Where...where am I? What is this...?"

Everything was becoming warm and comforting. The feeling was beyond wonderful.

Sakura liked what was happening to her, this sensation running through her.

Her body was being covered in the pure white she saw around her, fading into space. The warm feeling was becoming even more delightful, her mind slipping into a gentle trance.

Whatever this was, she didn't care…this was peaceful. She could just forget everything, all of the pain and worry and suffering. Staying here forever, being surrounded by the light around her…this was the best thing that had happened in a while.

This was a place she didn't want to leave.

_

* * *

_

Tori Avalon sat near his sister's bed, face drained of all energy and eyes filled with worry. It was morning, but…

"You have to wake up…Sakura…"

Her breaths were gradually becoming deeper as she slept.

In one of her hands was the Time card.

Sakura's breathing was slowly becoming laboured and irregular. Tori knew that it had something to with a Clow Card…he could sense it around her. Whether it was that one in particular remained to be seen.

"Sorry I'm late," Layla Mackenzie said as she stepped into the room.

"It's alright."

"How is she doing?"

"Not good. Whatever card this is, it's pretty much pulling the life out of her…"

"Or rather…pulling her away from life itself."

"…"

Both seemed like possible scenarios, Tori thought. He just hoped that Sakura could make it out of whatever it was.

The Time card had materialized out of nowhere into her hand, he noted. It didn't make any sense at all…

* * *

_This place is so wonderful…so peaceful…_

_I feel so good…I want to stay here forever._

_**Sakura…**_

_Who…_

_**Sakura…you can't stay…**_

_Why not? I don't want to suffer anymore. I hate fighting all of the time. I don't want that life anymore._

_**Don't you remember me, Sakura…?**_

_I can't…_

_**I said that I would always be there for you, no matter what.**_

_Always…_

_**Yes. I meant every word.**_

_Madison…you're here…_

_**I'll follow you anywhere and everywhere, like I said I would.**_

_Then…come with me. It's so nice here, we could just stay like this…_

_**Sakura…how is it that stars shine?**_

_How? They shine…against the darkness, of course._

_**That's right, Sakura. Without darkness, there's nowhere for light to shine through.**_

_I don't understand! What do you mean?_

_**The other part of yourself, Sakura...you have to find it...**_

_Madison?_

_**I want to see you again...so please...you have to go back...**_

_Wait! Don't go! Please, don't go!_

_**The future...is only your dream...Sakura...**_

_That's the same thing...what does it mean? Madison!_

_I don't understand! What's going on, I don't understand!_

_I'm so scared...I don't know what to do...but..._

_Something's telling me that I have to try something...anything...for everyone that I love. I'm scared, but I can't stop, even though it's really hard..._

_I want to sleep, just rest here, but I can't. I want everyone else to be happy as well. I want to see the people I love again, if there's a chance to do so...even if it's only...only..a...._

_...!_

_

* * *

_

"Hey! Sakura! Don't you dare leave us, kid! Wake up! Sakura!"

"Sakura...!"

The girl had stopped breathing.


	2. Twist of Fate 2

"Dammit, wake up! Sakura!"

Tori Avalon was trying as hard as he could to keep calm, even though his sister was lying lifelessly in front of him.

"Come on, kid...if you don't come back, there's nothing left! Isn't there something we can do?"

Layla Mackenzie shook her head softly. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what to do either…I just want to have faith that everything will be okay soon."

"So this is it? I really can't believe…"

_Sakura…not you, too…_

* * *

Sakura could feel herself slowly disappearing, the light covering her up bit by bit. However, in that time, she had figured out the meaning of those words she kept hearing.

_I know now…I know what it all means. If I…if I can keep going, if I can keep believing in myself, if I can keep fighting as hard as I possibly can, then the future in front of me…_

_The future in front of me will become a reality! Whatever I choose will be my future!_

_Yes, I understand now…the future is only my dream._

_But this feeling…I still don't know what's going on here. It's so bright here that I can't see. This must be what it feels like to be blind…_

_Then again, I could see myself for a moment before everything got so bright…and I can feel the presence of a Clow Card somewhat. It feels like I'm lying in the sunshine…_

_Concentrate, Sakura. Put the pieces together! It's warm, it's bright, and it's all around me, like light from the Sun…light…_

_The card…! This is the Light Card!_

The perpetual warmth continued to go though Sakura. Was that not it…?

_It's getting harder…to put together thoughts…that means I don't have much time…_

_But what could it be…? Is there something more…to figure out?_

Madison's words suddenly came to the front of her mind.

How is it that stars shine?

_Against the darkness…the only star you can see in the daylight is the Sun, because there's too much light otherwise._

_Too much light…_

Without darkness, there's nowhere for light to shine through.

_That's right…but did she mean something else? Maybe she was speaking about my heart as well. I've bottled up all of these emotions inside of me, and lied to myself about how I really felt, about my true feelings. I suppressed my anger and my hurt all of this time, because I thought it would get in my way…but that's not the person I am, right?_

_If we wander in the darkness, we can't see a thing…but it's just the same if we stand in front of the light all of the time. To look inside of ourselves, to find our true feelings…that's what it means to become strong._

_Is that what this is, too? It…it must be._

_Not just one, but both…the light and the darkness together!_

_The other part of me…the Dark Card!_

* * *

"Sakura…?"

"It looks like she…she did it…"

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up in her bed, looking straight at the two figures in front of her.

"It looks like I made it…"

Two women wearing long, flowing dresses – one black and one white – stood at the foot of her bed. Tori and Layla turned and looked on in awe.

"Who…who are you?"

"I'm Light," the woman dressed in white said.

"And I'm Dark," the woman dressed in black responded. "The last cards on your journey, Sakura."

"You're very strong, but you need to grow even stronger for the journey ahead," Light said.

"Journey? What do you mean?"

"There is a way to restore this world to what it was before. You'll have a lot of help in that," Dark said, looking over at Layla.

"I see…so I'll have to use that power here, then."

"Yes, that's correct. However, if Sakura had not found the strength inside of herself to escape that world, it wouldn't have mattered what you did. This was a test by our creator, to test your true strength, Sakura. Of course, he figured that you would pass it for sure."

"How could that be? You'd have to be able to see the future to do that…" Tori said.

"Yes, something like that," Light said with a smile. "Sakura, you must remember what you learned."

"I will…I won't ever forget, I promise!"

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Ah…" Sakura noticed that her sealing wand was already transformed under her covers. She pulled it out and made her way out of bed.

"Thank you very much…I'll definitely become strong…"

She took a deep breath. "I command you to return to your rightful forms! Light and Dark!"

In a flash of light, the two spirits were transformed into cards, floating down into Sakura's hands.

"I did it…I really did it…but…"

"Sakura, take it easy, okay? You've been through a lot."

"I know, Tori…but…something's happening…to me…"

Suddenly, Sakura felt herself start to rise slowly above the ground, all of the cards that she had captured so far starting to circle her.

"What is…?"

"What now? She caught all of the cards! What's happening to her?" Tori yelled.

"This might be a sign…this might be the time for me to help her."

"I can see…someone…" Sakura said to herself faintly.

Layla closed her eyes as she searched her handbag for an item. There it was.

"What's that?"

"This is a special bell…I was supposed to use it to help Sakura at a certain point, but it seems like what I was waiting for won't happen. So I'm going to help her here."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have Sakura absorb this power…"

* * *

"Hello."

"Oh…hello."

"I'm sorry that we had to meet like this, since I know I'm tiring you out."

"I don't think we've met before, but you seem familiar…"

"Well, you don't know me, but I know you very well, Sakura Avalon."

"Huh? You know about me? How can that be…and where are we?"

"On the spiritual plane."

"The spiritual plane…Madison told me about it once…"

Sakura gasped. "So…I'm…"

"Don't worry, don't worry. You can return to your body soon, it's just that this is the only place we could meet, since I'm not alive."

Sakura looked at the man wearing glasses and a strange robe, with a kind smile on his face. He looked a lot like Dad.

"You think I look a lot like your father, right? I'll explain that in time, as well."

"I think…I know who you are. You're the person who made the cards, right? You're Clow Reed!"

"That's right."

"I see…but the cards took away people I cared about…" she said sadly.

"That's why I called you here, Sakura. You're the only one who can solve the problem. The cards weren't exactly made that way, but they can be fixed. The thing you need to do is find a great power outside of your world."

"A great power? But how will I get there? How will I find it?"

"You'll have help with that, don't you worry."

"Okay…can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you see the future?"

"Indeed I can."

"Then…can't you tell me where everything is going to be? Can't you just tell me what's going to happen in the end?"

"That's a very good question, and one I expected from you, Sakura. If I had to answer honestly, though…I really couldn't tell you what the future is going to be like, not exactly. The future is something that changes all of the time, because people make decisions and choices based on what happens to them and the people in their lives. People like you, for example. So, even if I were to tell you what the future is like from right now, that could very well change with the next step you take, or the next breath you make."

He smiled. "In any case, you're the one who determines your own future, Sakura. If you use the power inside of you, you can do anything you need to."

"I understand. When I reach that great power…I'll know it, right?"

"You definitely will."

"In that case, what do I do when I reach it?"

"That decision lies with you, Sakura. You're the only one who can make that choice when you get there."

"…I see…I want to meet you again."

"In time, Sakura. Make sure you build up your strength before you go on your journey."

"Yes, I will."

* * *

Sakura felt herself returning to the living world, her body alight with energy. It was taking everything she had just to stay conscious now.

"I feel…like I'm…going to…explode…"

The cards were circling quickly around her, like some kind of magic carousel. She felt herself start to reach for a card reflexively.

"It's…this one…"

Her hand didn't stop moving for a moment, and finally, she plucked a card out of the spinning circle before she dropped to the ground. The Clow Cards broke their circle and filed themselves back into the book.

"Sakura! Kid, say something!"

"Tori…I'm fine…just tired…really tired…"

"Sakura…are you sure you're alright?"

"Miss Mackenzie…I just feel like there's something strong inside of me…I don't know…when it happened…"

She managed a weak smile. "It's good…because…I will change the…future…"

Having taken all she could, Sakura Avalon drifted off to sleep.

"You feel it as well, Tori?"

"It's hard not to. She's been getting stronger by the minute."

"Let's hope that doesn't change, then…"

Layla took the card that Sakura had clutched in her hand.

"The Mirror…hmm."

"What does that mean?"

She looked over at the sleeping girl.

"We won't know until we get to that point, Tori."

"I guess…I'm fine with waiting."

He placed his little sister back into her bed, covering her up gently. The two quietly left the room.

"Sleep tight, Sakura."

"Yeah…rest easy, lil' sis."

As the lights went out, Sakura whispered to herself through her sleep.

"I want…to…be strong…"

* * *

At that moment, in another world, a girl just like Sakura Avalon was staring outside of her classroom window, thinking.

She could feel it only faintly…but something was definitely coming.

"I wonder what it could be…"

She smiled to herself as she went back to writing.


	3. Twist of Fate 3

"You want to wait a while? Are you really fine with that?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I want to build myself up…and take some time to say goodbye to this place."

After the events yesterday with the Clow Cards, Sakura and Tori Avalon were up early to make their way to school.

"Well, that's fine. I can wait as long as you need me to."

"Thanks, Tori. I know it's been really hard on you as well…"

"Hey, don't you worry about me. I'm the older one, remember?"

"I know, but…"

"Don't worry, kid. Everything's gonna be fine."

She nodded. "Yeah. It definitely will."

They reached the Tomoeda Elementary School gates and started to go their separate ways.

"Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"…If you don't let go, you can't move forward."

"I know. I'm trying."

"…That's good to hear. See you later."

"Yeah…later."

As her brother walked off, Sakura took a deep breath before stepping towards her school again. She didn't know how she would feel about going back, but she knew that she had to try.

Reaching homeroom, the first things that jumped out at her were the empty desks. The one that stuck out the most was the one that was right behind her.

A smile crept up onto her lips as she thought of her friend, but it soon faded like a distant memory. It was better to move on.

At lunchtime, Sakura's classmates would ask her to join them, but she politely declined. It was like this every time, and it had started a while ago. Distancing herself because she thought she was the source of all of the trouble…it couldn't be wise to get close to her, could it?

Again, a small memory of times gone by, when Sakura would laugh and talk with her friends…but they were gone, too…

She felt a bit lonely…but that would pass, right? She wasn't sure.

The same feeling bit at her throughout the day, the memories of days past appearing more and more frequently. She couldn't think of anything else other than the past, but she didn't know why.

_I don't feel right…_

Was everything getting to her? Was there something that she just didn't understand?

The end of the day soon came, everything from the recent classes having run right through Sakura's head. That thing, that something was still pushing at her.

_Why don't you just let it out, Sakura?_

"Let what out? What do I need to do?"

_Aren't you sad?_

"I don't have time to mope around. I have to be strong, for everyone's sake."

_Even the strongest people cry sometimes…_

"I can't. I can't let that stuff drag me down."

_The pain won't go away unless you let it._

"I can't slow down and let everything catch up to me."

_That's not moving on, that's running away…_

"What do I have to do, then? How do I move on, huh? Tell me!"

_You know the answer, Sakura._

"I don't want that!"

_You have to let it out._

"I don't want to! I don't want to have those memories come back, it's torture!"

_You have to let it all out, Sakura. It's the only way._

"No…I can't…I don't know how to…"

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

Turning to the woman next to her, Sakura was flooded with memories of her friend Madison.

"Sakura…" Samantha Taylor looked over the girl with concern. "Do you feel okay?"

"I…I…"

All of a sudden, she could feel tears spilling down her face.

"It's my fault! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Madison's gone! She's gone!"

"Sakura…?"

"Everyone's gone because of me! It's my fault! I'm useless!"

"Don't say that…"

"I'm…I'm so useless…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Samantha held Sakura close as she cried uncontrollably.

"You've been really brave so far…but it's okay to cry sometimes. Especially…for those…"

Samantha felt herself start to cry as well. "For those…that you really loved."

* * *

"I cried for a long time after I heard that Madison was missing. I wanted to talk to you as well, but Tori said you were out of it."

"…I took my eyes off of her for a moment, and…she disappeared. I still can't believe it happened."

"It's alright, Sakura."

"She saved my life…I know it. We could have both disappeared that day, but she gave herself up for me."

"That's just the kind of girl she was. Madison would do anything for you, Sakura."

"I know…I just wish that things were different."

Samantha and Sakura had travelled over to the Taylor household, a beautiful mansion in the town of Tomoeda. They sat out in the garden with a blue sky above them.

However, even as they talked about the same person, the words that each of them spoke seemed to carry different meanings. Sakura, even though she felt guilty for withholding the truth from Samantha, couldn't tell her what had truly happened to Madison. Everything was incredibly hard to understand.

Even so, they both felt the same pain from the loss of that one girl – the one story that tied each of theirs together.

"I want to say that I could bring Madison back one day, but I'm not certain...even so, I know that she'll come back one day soon."

"Well, I'm confident that you can do it, Sakura."

"What…do you mean?"

"I think…I know a little about what you've been doing lately. I still don't understand exactly what is going on, but it has a lot to with the places you and Madison would go sometimes…I didn't mind it, and I didn't say anything because I didn't understand. In fact, I still don't at this point."

"So then you knew…about Madison?"

"I don't exactly know what happened, but I know that she's gone right now because of something beyond my understanding. I also know that…you're the only one who can bring her back."

Sakura looked down at her feet. "If that's the case…then I'm-"

"Don't apologize, Sakura."

"…Why not?" she said, looking up.

"It's because…I would have done the same thing in your position. You've been dealing with something that nobody could really understand besides yourself, and even then, you had a lot of trouble. You wanted to keep everyone safe by not involving them unless you had to, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"It's just like you, and there's nothing to be sorry for if it's like that. I want to wish you luck, too, in whatever you're planning to do."

"…Thank you. I'll do whatever it takes to make everything right."

"I know, Sakura. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Before that…can I ask a favour?"

"Whatever you like, Sakura."

* * *

"So…she knows, huh?"

"Not exactly…but she knows that it's something out of a normal person's reach."

"…Fair enough."

It was a few days later, and the weekend had arrived. Sakura and Tori were making their way to the Taylors' estate for a few days of training, as Sakura had asked of Madison's mother, Samantha. Tori was carrying something on his shoulder, wrapped in heavy cloth.

"What's that for?"

"Secret."

"Tori…"

"I'm not lying. You'll see what it is in a moment."

"…Okay."

When they got to the front gate, a familiar red-haired teacher was also waiting there.

"Tori, Sakura. How have you two been?"

"Pretty good," Tori said.

"I've been alright," Sakura replied.

"That's great to hear. I suppose we'll be starting our training soon, right?"

"No objections here."

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Sakura, you've been staring at the sky for a while now. What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong, Syaoran. It's just that I sense something."

"Like what?"

"…I'm not too sure. I just know that there's something coming, really soon. I can't investigate it right now."

"Tell me if anything happens in the next while."

"I'll be sure to. You have work to take care of?"

"Yeah. I'm still coming over for dinner, though."

"That's great! I'll see you later, then."

"Alright."

It was a year later in the town of Tomoeda, but this was in a different world. The boy who was on his way to take care of business was Syaoran Li, descendant of the great magician Clow Reed.

The girl who sighed as she watched him walk away was Sakura Kinomoto, currently the most powerful magician in existence, surpassing even Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. Even after stopping the crisis nearly caused by the cards a year ago, she still practiced her magic frequently and kept herself conditioned. All of her friends and family were safe and sound, but it was always nice to do what you could for others, especially if you had the power to do so.

These days, however…she felt uneasy. Like she had said to Syaoran, something was coming. She had smiled the last time she felt it, letting her imagination run with the feeling, but that was when it was farther away. This time…it felt far more pointed and somewhat dangerous.

"Hm…a storm, maybe?"

Whatever it was, it seemed like it was imminent. It wasn't going to slow down at all.

_I'll test myself later…but I don't feel like worrying too much__ yet._

She made her way home, the issue pushed away for the time being.

* * *

Back in Sakura Avalon's world, the weekend had just ended. Sakura, her older brother Tori, and their mentor Layla Mackenzie were about to make their way home from the place they had trained in, the Taylors' estate.

Samantha saw them off at the gate as they left.

"I hope I've been helpful to you all."

"You have, Miss Taylor. We're really grateful for your support," Tori said.

"Yes, thank you for understanding…" Layla added.

"Sakura…please take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will. I'm going to keep my promise to you."

"…I know you'll try your best. Just be safe."

"I promise that I'll try."

"Thank you…"

As they walked off, Layla spoke softly to Tori.

"I don't know…if Sakura should be doing something like that."

"Something like what?"

"Making a tough promise like that. She said herself that she wasn't sure of her own strength."

"Well, if it was another case, I'd be inclined to agree with you. But the thing about Sakura is, she's rarely ever made a promise she couldn't keep. Promises are really sacred to her, you know?"

He smiled. "It might sound crazy right now, but if she's been making promises all this time, she's going to make sure that she fulfills them. I believe that she will…"

"You can stand behind her that easily, Tori?"

"Naturally. She's my talented little monster, after all. I believe in her completely…I might not act that way, but I have a lot of faith in that girl."

_Faith…I see._

"Do you mind if I put my faith in you as well, Tori?"

"Well…if it's like that, I don't mind. I'll have to do my share, too."

"That's good. Thank you, Tori."

They both turned their attention to the girl walking slightly ahead of them, staring at her reflection from the sword she held in her hands.

"Hey, Layla…"

"Yes, Tori."

"You think I made the right choice, giving that to her? I mean, that was what the kid wanted, but…"

"You're worried about the memories that would come with it."

"Yeah."

"You said it yourself, didn't you? 'If you don't let go, you can't move forward.' Sakura has to confront those nightmares in front of her if she wants to move on."

"Right, I know…I said that to her a few days back. But she'll make it, I know she will."

"Especially with a big brother like you, Tori."

"Darn right."

As they walked, Sakura felt herself float into another memory. She knew exactly which one it was before she saw it.

* * *

"Tch. It's obvious which one that is, right?"

"I suppose…but we still need to be careful!"

"Careful? We don't have time to take it slow! Every minute we waste...! Just hurry up and move!"

It was a dark night, and lightning flashed across the sky in constant arcs. Two heroes in battle uniform had arrived on the scene, one in a sparkling pink dress with frills and cat ears to match; the other in his traditional family attire, a Chinese battle outfit. Joining them was a cameragirl with a knack for good filming and creative outfits, one of which our heroine was wearing.

"Maybe that dress could be of some use."

"How so?"

"We could use it to distract the Clow Card."

Sakura Avalon puffed her cheeks at the comment. "You're horrible!"

Li Syaoran rolled his eyes in response. "I don't see why there's a need for these elaborate outfits when we're catching the cards."

"I don't mind it, but it's not my idea. Go talk to Madison about it."

"Whatever. Let's just get this one and call it a day."

"Fine, if you say so…"

Looking ahead, they could both see the lightning continue to flash violently. From the looks of it, it was starting to cause some serious damage to the buildings in the area.

"We need to go now," Li said.

"I think we should be careful. Especially you."

"Don't worry about me, just focus on wearing it down."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, got it."

"Let's move!"

The two took off towards their target, Sakura using the Jump card to skip across rooftops while Li stayed on the ground.

"I suppose I can't get too close, since it looks dangerous," Madison Taylor said to herself. "Ah, well…maybe another time."

Sakura reached the source of the lightning first.

"Okay, first off! You're Thunder!"

The electricity started to take shape, forming itself into something resembling a large wolf.

_Ah…no time to get dazzled._ "Okay…Wind, become my binding chain! Windy!"

"Dammit! That card-!"

The wind started to create chains around Thunder, but then they were suddenly shattered in an instant.

"It didn't work?"

"Windy's no good! Get out of there!"

"Whoa!"

Sakura hopped backwards as quickly as she could, just dodging a bolt of lightning aimed at her.

"Too close…"

_Using Jump so that Windy would help propel it…does she know more than she's letting on?_ Li made his way up to where Sakura was, only to see her having an even harder time than before.

"Sakura!"

"Li, this one's too fast right now!" _I can't find an opening…_

"I'm right behind you!"

"Li-!"

A section of the roof Sakura was standing on was blown apart, and she lost her balance, falling quickly. She landed gracefully with the Jump card, but…

"Wha-!"

"Thunder, come forth!"

Li stepped in front of her and intercepted the lightning bolt that was about to strike her down with his own attack.

"Damn…you're so slow!"

He could feel the strain from using his lightning spell…this card was ridiculously strong for some reason.

"This one's trouble…Sakura, keep trying."

"Okay! I'll try…Sand!"

Sakura focused as she summoned the Sand card, creating a whirlpool beneath the thunder beast. It started to sink in, but the sand was being transformed into glass as it happened. Li felt himself weakening as the attack intensified.

"Still?" He released the spell and ducked, letting the bolt fly over him.

"Sword!" Sakura transformed her sealing wand into a sharp double-edged sword, and used the Jump card to launch herself at Thunder.

"One shot at this!"

She landed her attack perfectly, but…

"No damage…?"

She was then immediately blown away by a roar, and the freshly created glass shattered into shards as it rushed past her. She felt her arms and legs sting as she was cut from different angles.

"What's with this card? That shouldn't have happened!" she yelled in frustration.

Li looked up to see the sky above Sakura crackle with energy.

_What kind of…_

His eyes widened in horror when he realized what it was, and he took off with the spell already on his tongue.

"Ah-?" _What's that?_

At the thunder beast's roar, a bolt of lightning split the skies in two, rushing towards Sakura.

"Thunder, come forth!"

_This time…I can't…_

Li felt his attack land straight on. There was some time, at least…

"Li!"

"Shield…not even that has the strength to hold out…Sakura, you can't beat this one right now…"

She could see him forcing himself to hold up his attack as he spoke. Wasn't there anything…?

"I can't leave you, Li! We've got to capture this one, too!"

"Sakura…" He was forced to one knee as he grew weaker. If she was going to be like that, then there wasn't any backing down.

She had already made her choice…it couldn't be helped, so he'd do what he could for her.

"Use…the Shadow…"

"Li, what do you mean?"

"The Shadow…card…ugh…" _Once I run out of energy, we're both through…Sakura's not experienced enough at this point to stay out of trouble for long…I guess that means…_

"…The Shadow card…use it to trap…the Thunder…"

Sakura looked at the light coming from the battle, and immediately understood what Li meant.

"Thank you, Li! I'll start right away!"

"Wait…I'll give you an opening…"

"You're too worn out!"

"Don't worry about me. I'll…be okay. You'll see!"

He forced himself back onto his feet.

_I'm an idiot, aren't I? Acting tough when I know that I shouldn't be…I need to get away more than she does. But something's telling me that I have to do this for her…because…_

He poured every bit of his strength into one final push.

"Sakura…! It's all up to you!"

"Yes!" She used the Jump card again to get clear, and turned her head to check on Li…

…only to see his lightning spell break at that moment.

"Li?"

He moved his lips for a moment, and then smiled while looking at Sakura.

She didn't need to hear his voice, because she knew what he had just said.

"No! You…!"

_Sorry…that I can't stay._

He disappeared in the giant bolt of lightning as it tore apart the earth beneath it.

"…You too…not you too…not you…anyone but you! Anyone but you!…I can't…"

Sakura composed herself and summoned the Shadow card. The shadows being cast by the lightning bolts gave it the strength needed to bind the Thunder card, pulling it sharply down to earth from its rooftop perch.

She then used Sword to slash at the weakened thunder beast, and prepared herself to seal it.

"I command you to return to your rightful form…Thunder!"

The electricity jumping around the area converged on the card as it started to appear. It floated into Sakura's hands as soon as it was completed.

Madison, seeing that the commotion had stopped, ran over as fast as she could to see Sakura.

"Hey, you two! You managed to get another one together!"

"…"

"Sakura? Where's…"

She spoke softly as tears ran down her face.

"He's gone, too…"

"You mean…Li is…" Madison could feel herself start to cry as well.

Sakura let the card fall from her hands as she and Madison held each other tightly.

* * *

"Maybe I could go a bit faster…"

It was morning again. Sakura Avalon had started her training as the sun rose, slicing bricks in two with the sword she had received. It was the same one that Li Syaoran had carried with him in their time together.

She lifted another brick up with her foot and launched it, before slicing it into sheets as it fell back to earth.

"If I can just get stronger…maybe I can get it all back. Maybe I can get you back. You left your heart with me, all this time, and believed that I could make everything right, someday…somehow…"

She still remembered the last thing he said to her on that night.

"I wanted to tell you how I felt about you, too."

_I love you, Sakura._

"It's okay if I cry for you, right? Because, more than anything, I really loved you…"

She tossed up another brick and sliced it into pieces as her tears fell.

"I want you to come back to me…and so…I need…more power…"


	4. Twist of Fate 4

"Hah! Another year, right? Looks like you'll be moving up to the next level soon, kid."

"Yeah…my last year in elementary school. I almost can't believe that it's come like this."

It was several months after Sakura and Tori began their training. Sakura had started the sixth grade just a while ago.

However, there was a feeling of sadness as she thought of her friends that didn't make it with her…and with that depression came some anger, and a desire for more strength.

If what Clow Reed had said was true, there was a chance that all of those tragedies could be erased, and everyone would return. If that was the case, then…she had already made her decision on what to do when she found that 'great power'.

"You're going out for the track team today, right?" Tori, her older brother asked.

"That's right."

"You should be a lock for that, I'm sure. Here, I've got breakfast ready for you."

"Thank you, Tori." Sakura started to dig in, but something came to her mind just then, something very important.

"Hey, Tori."

"What's up?"

"If…my decision when we leave, if it's something that would make you see me in a different light, would you try to stop me? Even if I'm stronger, would you try to tell me that I was wrong, that what I was doing wasn't right?"

"…"

"…I'm sorry, that question…"

"No, it's alright. It's something that I've asked myself for a while now, but I've found the answer. Sakura, you have a wish to change everything that has happened so far, and bring everything back to the way it was. I believe that you can do that if you put your mind to it. So…I'll follow you, no matter what path you take, or what moves you make. It's your hands that will shape the future, and I'll make sure to help you out whenever I can. However, I can't guide you anymore like that, Sakura. Whatever is in your heart…that's what will tell you which way to go."

"Tori…"

"Now eat up, monster. You've got a long day ahead."

"…Okay."

Sakura could feel a peacefulness come over her. Her brother was willing to follow her no matter what she did…

_Thank you, Tori. I'm so lucky…_

_

* * *

_

"Amazing…she's like the wind."

Sakura Avalon took off like a rocket from the starting line, blowing past everyone else with ease. She crossed the finish line, and looked like she hadn't even been running at all.

_I'm still a little slow when it comes to this…I usually have better speed in battle training. This will be good exercise, though._

The tryouts for the track team at Tomoeda Elementary were going smoothly. Sakura had been selected to be a distance runner, a sprinter, and a hurdler, among many other things. She was also being scouted for the soccer, baseball, basketball and swimming teams, just to name a few of them.

"I'm not tired at all, though. I guess I can do some more training later."

"Hoi, Sakura. You're doing a great job out there. Don't pour it on too much, though."

She smiled. "Don't worry, Mister Terada. I'll try to make it a close race next time."

Sakura's old homeroom teacher was also in charge of physical education and the track team at school. He was really nice, and a great teacher as well as a great person.

"How's your arm?"

"Ah, that. I might have another operation on it soon, since the doctors say they can do a bit more work on it. I don't think it'll be 100 percent anytime soon, though. Damage was still really bad, they said."

"I see. Well, I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Yeah. My leg's back to normal, too. Hey, it might even feel better than before. Tested it out a few times, felt smooth as ever."

"Really? I'm so happy for you, Mister Terada."

"It's thanks to you, Sakura. I wouldn't have gotten better without your help."

"Don't say that, I didn't do that much."

"You did more than you know. We're having another heat, are you up for it?"

"No thanks…I've got stuff to do at home later on."

"Okay, okay. Come by for practice tomorrow and congratulations on making the team!"

"Thank you!"

She left the field to change out of her gym clothes. Not much later, another memory of the past came to her.

_Mister Terada…if I was stronger that time, I could have…_

_

* * *

_"What a lovely brooch!"

"Whoa, where'd you get it, Rita?"

It was a pleasant morning from almost a year back. Rita Sasaki was fielding questions about the new brooch she had just bought. It looked like a miniature sword of sorts.

"It's cute, isn't it…I really liked it, so…"

"That's great, isn't it?" Sakura remarked. "Rita's got such mature tastes sometimes."

"I agree," Madison said. "It really is pretty. Can I look at it more closely, Rita?"

"That's fine…I don't mind."

"Wow…"

Sakura suddenly had a strange feeling come to her, but brushed it aside for the moment.

"Can I see it, too?"

"Yes…it's fine, Sakura."

She touched it for a moment, and…

_What's this feeling? It's really bothering me…almost as if something's…_

Rita suddenly shoved her back into a desk.

"What…! What's the problem, Rita?"

"Stay away…"

"But-!"

"Stay…away from me…"

"Rita? Are you okay?" Their homeroom teacher, Mister Terada, looked her over with concern.

"Teacher…go away…"

The strange feeling started to grow, until…

"I can't stop…it's taking over me! Please, run…stay away from me!"

"Rita!"

"Madison, move it!"

Sakura reflexively pushed Madison to one side as Rita brought her arm down. The desk that was behind Madison before was sliced cleanly in two.

"Clow Card…!"

Rita was standing in the middle of the classroom, her eyes blank as she held a double-edged sword in one of her hands.

"That's definitely…Sword!"

"It's…possessed her…?" Madison said with shock.

"Seems like it. We have to stop her right now!"

"Sakura! In front!"

"Ah!" She barely managed to dodge a strike from Rita as she moved closer.

_She moves just as if she's been trained for this…but Rita isn't into that sort of thing at all. What's happening to her?_

"Take this!" Madison had moved to one side and threw a chair at Rita. She reacted in an instant and sliced right through it.

"Sakura! Now's your chance!"

"I've got it! Power of magic, power of light! Surrender the wand, the force ignite! Release!"

Sakura's sealing wand appeared, and she set to work trying to free Rita.

"Let's try this one…Sleep!"

A drowsy feeling started to overtake the students in the classroom, and one by one, they fell asleep.

Rita ran towards a nearly wall and cut through it to reach outside, as the spell had taken too long to affect her.

"No…!"

"I've got her!" Mister Terada had caught up with Rita and tried to restrain her.

She turned around as he was about to grab her and…

"Mister Terada!"

She quickly slashed through one of his arms and part of his leg, and blood started to splash all over from the wound.

"Damn it…"

_Now the teacher's hurt, and really badly…what can I do…? How do I win? _

The scene with Madison throwing a chair to distract Rita came to mind.

"Distraction…if that would work, then…"

She watched as Rita ran over to close the distance between them.

"Let's do this! Illusion! Show Rita…the person she cares about the most!"

The card activated in a flash of light, and Rita froze as the visions filled her head.

"I…"

Her eyes slowly returned to normal.

"Rita! Are you-"

"Stay back, Sakura…I don't know how long…it will be like this. Whatever this is, it's completely taken over me and won't let go."

"Rita, I can help you!"

"No, not like this…there's only one way. I'm scared, but I've accepted my fate. If I don't want to hurt any more people, I have to do this."

"Ugh…Rita…"

"Teacher…I'm so sorry. I know I've acted like I didn't trust you at all, but the truth is…you're the first man in my life to treat me so kindly. I've never met with my father, and I'm no good with talking to boys. I'm so thankful that I got to meet you…and that I got to fall for you, too, even it was just a little…"

"Rita…?"

"This is my penalty…for what I've done." She raised the sword and pointed it towards herself.

"Rita, stop! Stop it!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…but this is the only way I can stop this…I'm so glad that I had you as a friend. You're always doing your best to help everyone, and you have a pure heart…I don't want to hurt you."

"Rita…what are you…"

At that instant, Rita Sasaki put the sword right through her own heart. She dropped it soon after and fell to the ground.

"Rita!"

"I…I'll never regret knowing you…I…love you…Yoshiyuki…"

She smiled one last time as her eyes closed.

"I…command you…to return to your rightful form…Sword!"

Sakura struggled to get the words out as she finally sealed the card.

"What…I can't…Rita…" Yoshiyuki Terada fainted, the blood loss and the sight he just saw proving to be too much to handle.

Sakura slumped to the ground, her body quivering with horror at what had happened to her friend.

"Rita…I'm sorry…I…I couldn't…"

Her friend had just…

"I couldn't do…enough…"

Not even the sounds of the students rushing out towards the field could snap Sakura out of her haze. All she could see was her friend's face as she died, over and over again. There was nothing but blood, nothing else but blood, as it was on her hands, and on her uniform…

"I…killed Rita…I killed my friend…I killed…her…"

The tears started to come down, and she fell back onto the grass, still shaking.

"I killed…my friend…"

* * *

The only people who knew what had really happened that day were Sakura, Madison, and Miss Mackenzie, as she had arrived in the midst of the commotion and promised to 'make everything right'. However, not even her mysterious powers could turn back the hands of time or wake the dead.

Instead, a few memories were changed, for the sake of having nobody else inquire about the Clow Cards, besides those who already knew.

"_A lie can become reality if you give it enough life._"

That's what Miss Mackenzie had said to her before. Lies becoming reality…

If it was like that, then she didn't mind giving Mister Terada a beautiful lie to remember.

The real memories and burdens of that day, even though they were heavy, were for her and her alone. That was because she was going to be the one to make that tragedy disappear, along with all of the others in this world.

The future would be changed, in one way or another.

"It's almost here…I just have to wait a while longer."

* * *

"Dad's going on a trip, right?"

"Yeah. Something to do with research at the university or whatever."

"That's okay. Since it's the weekend, I have some things to do."

Sakura Kinomoto was currently at home with her older brother, Touya. The weekend had finally arrived, and along with it came a few more things to take care of.

"I guess you can take care of business if you want to," he said, reading a book at the kitchen table.

"Thanks, I might be gone for a while. If I'm really late, I'll be at Tomoyo's place, okay?"

"Okay, cool."

"Oh, and Syaoran is coming over to pick something up."

He put down his book for a moment. "That punk's coming over here? I guess my weekend is shot, then."

"Be nice, Touya. I have something to give him, so I'll leave it near the door. Don't forget about it."

"Yeah, yeah. If you weren't my sister…"

"Well, you're pretty lucky that I am."

"I wonder about that sometimes…"

Sakura playfully hit her brother on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, meanie."

"Yeah. Stay safe, monster."

"I will."

Sakura stepped outside and looked up at the sky. It was clear today, and pretty warm.

"It's a nice day for flying, right?"

"Sakura! How've you been?"

"Oh, Yukito! I've been great, thank you! Did you come to see Touya today?"

"Well, I was actually on my way to run some errands, but I could stop by later if I have the time."

This was Yukito Tsukishiro, a good friend of both Sakura and Touya. He was a very kind person, and was reliable when it came to advice in any situation.

"Hm? I guess Yue wants to talk to you right now."

"Really? Is it fine with you?"

"It's no problem, as long as you don't take too much time."

In a flash of bright light, the young man standing in front of Sakura earlier was replaced with another one, except with silver hair and a pair of wings on his back. This was Yukito's alter ego, Yue. He was one of the two Guardians of the Clow Cards.

"Sakura, I see you're well."

"You seem fine as well, Yue. What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"There is…something moving towards us. I'm sure that it's this world specifically."

"Ah, I see. I've felt it, too, quite a few times."

"Can you see what it is?"

"I've tried…it's very difficult to see. Like looking through a swamp. However, it's been getting clearer and clearer since the first time I tried looking."

"Is something impeding your vision?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. Kero mentioned something about a certain place I could go."

"Kerberos…I can already guess what he must have told you. You're going to see _her_, am I correct?"

Sakura shrugged in response. "I believe so. Whoever _she_ may be."

Yue sighed and shook his head. "That woman is nothing sort of annoying. Be careful when you deal with her as well."

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Yue."

With another flash of light, Yukito had returned. He yawned as he looked at his watch.

"Man…that always puts me right out. Anyways, I have to go for now. Yue gave you the message, right?"

"Yes."

"That's good, then. Take care, Sakura!"

"See you later, Yukito!" She waved as he left, and then reached into of her pockets, pulling out a card.

"It's time to go. Fly!"

With dazzling light, wings appeared on Sakura's back. She jumped forwards and started her flight.

"This always feels nice. Now, Kero said…Tokyo Tower? I also had to figure out the way to _that_ place on my own as well…it should be okay."

* * *

"You're expecting someone?"

"Yes, someone very special."

"How special, exactly?"

"You'll see when they get here."

"Well, I guess we'll see, then. What am I making…miso soup, I guess?"

"Well, I guess that's okay. Don't forget the alcohol, okay?"

"Oi, what's with you and the drinking?"

"Hurry it up, hurry it up. The guest is coming soon."

"I know, I know…"

At place that looked like a normal house, two important people worked. One was a woman with long black hair and red eyes, the other a normal looking high school student.

They were expecting a certain person to come by this seemingly ordinary place…

"Always with the alcohol, huh?"

"I can't help it, I like what I like! Try some, Watanuki!"

"I'm a minor! A minor!"

"Ah, but nobody can see us here, remember?"

"That doesn't matter!"

The woman's name was Yuuko Ichihara, the boy's name Kimihiro Watanuki. The place they were was a wish-fulfilling shop, where people came to have their requests fulfilled. However, every request had a price attached to it. The greater the request, the greater the price was.

Anything could be asked for, and anything could be traded, but there were consequences because of everything that could and would happen.

The two people sitting on the porch knew this all too well.

"Looks like she's arrived."

"Where?" Watanuki looked at the front yard where visitors would usually approach from, but saw nothing.

Yuuko got up and walked into the yard, pointing upwards.

"There."

At that moment, the sky above cracked like a broken mirror, and then seemingly shattered into pieces as someone flew down, pure white wings shining against the clouds beyond.

"What the…?"

"How interesting…that man sure knows how to pick them, doesn't he?"

The figure landed softly on the ground in front of the two.

"Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon. We've been expecting you," Yuuko said.

"Wait…wait a minute. You're Sakura…"

"Yes, that's right. We haven't met before, but I feel like I know you from somewhere," she said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Watanuki."

"Uh…you know my name?"

"I can see it with these eyes. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, thank you for having me here."

"Ah…it's nice to meet you as well, Sakura. I'll get you some tea."

"Oh, thank you. I hope I'm not too much trouble."

"No, not at all!"

"Come back quickly, Watanuki. You might be interested in the things Sakura has to say," Yuuko said.

"Yeah…of course!"

As he made his way to the kitchen, Sakura and Yuuko took a seat on the porch.

"So, what brings you here, Sakura?"

"Well, I was told that you could be of help to me, Miss Yuuko."

"Ah? In what way?"

"There's a strange disturbance…I don't know what it is, and I can't see it at all."

"Even with those eyes, huh?"

Sakura nodded. "I can figure out other things easily, but this is troublesome, and even more so because the intent keeps changing. I think that I'm starting to feel some sort of killing intent from whatever it is that's out there."

"Seems like trouble, yes. Especially if you're supposed to be able to see many things with those eyes of yours. I can tell you this, Sakura. The disturbance is heading this way, and will definitely pass through here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. I wasn't expecting company, but that's how life is sometimes. There is no such thing as coincidences…everything is destined."

"I see. Miss Yuuko…may I…"

Yuuko smiled. "You've figured it out, right?"

"Yes…I can't see it when I look at you."

"Yes, that's right. 'Time' doesn't work that way for me anymore. It was because of a certain wish."

"A wish?"

"That I would live."

"That means your time hasn't moved for a while."

"That is correct."

"Mm…I understand somewhat. I also can't see your future. I can't see Watanuki's either. I know I can't see my own easily because I 'write' it as I go on…so perhaps yours is being 'written' by the actions of others?"

"You're perceptive, Sakura."

"I'm not too sure…there are probably many things I don't understand in all of these instances."

"Is that so? Well, I will also tell you this. The smallest battles are usually the fiercest. They may not be recorded in the pages of history, but they are important nonetheless. In the grand scheme of things, what is coming next may seem small, but it might be the most important thing to happen in this existence. And as time goes on, that seemingly meaningless fight will become greater and greater in magnitude."

"Do you see a battle, Miss Yuuko?"

"I cannot say for sure, but I can say that you should prepare for one soon."

"Ah…that was what I've been thinking over the past while."

Watanuki made his return with a tray full of teacups.

"Sorry I took so long!"

"It's no problem!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Come, come! I have a lesson for you both."

"Lesson? What do you mean by that?" Watanuki asked.

"It's about different dimensions. It might be of some help to Sakura."

"Really? I'd like to hear about it."

"Well, to put it simply, there are many worlds beyond our own. Whether in time or space, other worlds like our own exist, some on different planes, some on the same planes. It all depends on how things are manipulated. This place…I'm sure you noticed its special property when you arrived, Sakura."

"It's cut off from the rest of time and space."

"That's correct. This really makes this place different, you know? Anyways, tell me about what you feel when you sense this other presence, Sakura."

"Well, it feels…like something strange, yet familiar. Something like a feeling of despair, yet there is hope within all of that. It feels a bit close…close to me. Yes, I can sense it better from this place. Almost as if..."

"Sakura?" Watanuki looked at her with concern.

She closed her eyes for a moment and put a hand in one of her jacket pockets.

_I see…she's almost figured it all out,_ Yuuko said to herself.

"This card…it all makes sense."

She pulled out a Clow Card and placed it on the deck.

"The Mirror…"

She pulled out another two.

"The Light…and The Dark…"

And finally, one more.

"The Time."

Watanuki looked at the cards with confusion. "What does this all mean?"

"It means that I know what's coming now…" Sakura said.

"So this was helpful, right? Can I do anything else, Sakura?" Yuuko asked.

"We both know, right? I sensed it from the moment I came here…the purpose of this shop."

Yuuko laughed with delight. "You're a wonderful child, Sakura. I've been looking forward to meeting you for so long, you know."

She placed a hand on Sakura's cheek.

"So…what is your wish?"


	5. Twist of Fate 5

"So, that's how it is…"

"Yes…will that be alright, Miss Yuuko?"

"It should be more than good enough…I can't take too much from you, though."

"That's fine. I'm ready."

"Good. Now put your hands over your heart, and take a deep breath in. Concentrate for a moment."

"Right." Sakura did as she was told.

"Now, breathe out…and slowly move your hands away."

As she did so, a glowing sphere of light started to come out of her chest. It spun slowly in her hands as she held it.

"Ah, that wasn't so bad at all!"

"I told you so. That looks wonderful, though…I've never seen such an amount of dreams glow so brightly, but they _are_ Sakura's, right?"

"That's what Sakura's look like?" Watanuki asked. "I thought they only looked like the balloons we saw."

"They tend to take different forms depending on the person and situation…these are a neat package of about one hundred or so," Yuuko explained.

"It's a small price to pay. Thank you for your help, Miss Yuuko."

"It was my pleasure, Sakura. Take care on your journey."

She nodded and got up to leave.

"I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

"Perhaps we will. The future holds many surprises…"

"Yes, it does. Hey, Watanuki…"

"Yes, Sakura?"

She smiled at him warmly. "Make sure that you take care of yourself."

"Uh…yeah…I will."

"Good…that's good."

"Sakura, may I ask about…that?"

"…Yes, that's right. You can see things like that, can't you? Well, don't worry about me, I'm just fine. I chose this path for myself, you see."

"Will you really be okay?"

"Like I said, this is a small price to pay. Trust me…everything will be alright."

She looked upwards as she held a card in one of her hands.

"Here we go! Fly!"

The large, shining wings from before reappeared on her back, and she took off once more.

"Light and Dark! Show me the way!"

She produced two more cards and stretched her free hand forward, watching as the sky split apart as she flew through it. With a burst of light, Sakura Kinomoto disappeared.

"You saw it, Watanuki."

"Yes, I did."

"That was a part of the contract we made."

"What kind of contract was it, though? Sakura…she had chains wrapped all around her like that. What kind of wish could she have made?"

"It was a conditional wish. The price for establishing the contract was the dreams she had given me. That's why her soul is chained to her like that, so that it won't go anywhere else."

Watanuki looked at Yuuko curiously. "And why is that?"

"The details of the contract are like this…Sakura wants to fix any problems that might occur, even if she can't see them all clearly. She made a deal with me, that in the event of her death, her soul would belong to me…but in turn, I would have to use it to restore all of the damage done in the past, present, and future upon her death. If it should come to that, Sakura will no longer exist in any sense."

"She's willing to do something like that, so easily?"

"It isn't the same as carelessly throwing herself away. No, she's actually betting all that she is on this next battle coming up, because of what it means to her. She feels that she knows exactly what she's doing, and is preparing for the possibility of a future that she cannot change."

"I see…"

Yuuko smiled. "Make sure you take her words to heart as well, Watanuki. That is one way you can help her through all of this."

"Of course!" he said with enthusiasm.

She laughed. "Yes, you've never been one to turn down a cute girl, have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing in particular…" _It's curious, though. Even with the fact that you're separated by time and space, she could still sense that bond, huh?_

_I guess a mother's love…can reach anywhere it needs to._

"Watanuki."

"Yes?"

"Our next set of guests should be arriving soon. The atmosphere will be very different, despite the familiarity. Make sure you prepare yourself accordingly."

_Different despite the familiarity? _"Do I know these guests?"

Yuuko's reply was plain, yet carried a certain weight to it.

"You'll see when they get here."

* * *

"So…that's why. I understand now."

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense."

Sakura and Tori Avalon had met up with Layla Mackenzie at a café. This was a few months after Sakura Kinomoto's visit with the Witch of Dimensions, Yuuko.

"Sakura's power has moved in a different direction. Originally, as you captured more cards, your magical power would grow and grow. When the time came, I believe that one of the things you were to do was make the cards your very own, by using your power to stabilize and transform the cards, sustaining them with your energies and giving them more power as well as flexibility. Again, I can only make a guess at this."

"So what's been happening?" Tori asked.

"Basically, Sakura's powers have been growing, but her magical potential hasn't been going to herself…it's been going mostly to the cards themselves. The cards then became stabilized with a mix of Clow's energies and Sakura's magic potential."

"So that's a bad thing, right?"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" She looked over at Sakura. "When you use the cards nowadays, how does it feel compared to using them for the first time?"

"Well…it's a lot different. I feel like I can…I can feel them, somehow. The spirits of the cards themselves. Like I'm more in sync with them…no, more like they're a part of me."

Layla smiled. "As I thought. The cards are now composed of your magic as well as Clow's, so you would feel a lot closer to them than normal. That allows for a lot of flexibility and combinations, I'd say."

"Hey, so the cards are a hybrid, or something," Tori concluded.

"Yes, it's very similar to that. If I were to say, Sakura's balance comes from the fact that she has many different cards to use, and that she's a strong person in a physical sense as well. The applications of the cards by themselves might be limited, but with her athletic ability, all of that changes dramatically."

"I've been noticing that whenever I was training," Sakura mentioned.

"Do you think some of that potential went to her physical power as well?" Tori asked.

"It's very possible that something like that has happened," Layla responded. "It seems that these are the strong areas in her repertoire. As for yourself, Tori…I assume you know the extent of your powers?"

"Pretty much," he said shrugging. "I have precognition and a bit of clairvoyance, and I can tell when someone has magical power from a good distance away. I can't actually use magic like Sakura, though. Oh, and I developed some psychometric skills a while back."

"Really, Tori? That's amazing," Sakura said.

"No big deal, really. Just some training and all."

"Well, it seems you're both coming along nicely," Layla said with a smile. "Have you decided when to leave?"

"Yes…it'll be in a few weeks."

"Do you know the way?"

Sakura responded without hesitation. "If there isn't a way there, I'll make one."


End file.
